


Signed, Sealed and Delivered

by Tiresomewrites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiresomewrites/pseuds/Tiresomewrites
Summary: Armitage Hux is presumed dead! Just angst tbh :)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Signed, Sealed and Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot as part of #GingerRoseWeek2020 - Day 1: Glove / Coat

This one shot was Inspired by this amazing Artwork by Izachin

\---------------

It’s been weeks, weeks since she heard his voice, she lives her days on autopilot. Food doesn’t quite taste the same, not that it was that great at base. She does her duty for the resistance, but she can’t him out of her mind. She retires to her bunk, lucky enough to have one to herself, rare, but after what happened, she put in a request with Poe so she could be alone with her thoughts.

She sits on her bed and activates the recording device “It’s me, and how is my love today?” Rose says, not being as professional as she should.

“Shhh my darling, that is breaking protocol” Armitage Hux’s voice was stern but playful.

“Its encrypted, stop being…so well…’Hux’” this elects a small chuckle from the General, come Spy.

“When will you give up the First Order and join us babe?” Rose says with a pout.

“Now, now patience. Have I taught you nothing? We will be together, soon.”

Rose turns off the recording she’s listened to dozens of times, it was the last thing Armitage ever said to her. She would do anything to hear his voice, to be able to converse with him, which wasn’t just recording of his ghost.

Rose was about to get into to bed when she hears a knock on her door. Odd at this late hour. “I’m coming” she says as she hops off the bed.

“Oh hey Kaydel, is everything OK?” Rose said concerned.

“Ah yeah Rose you just got this package, it was hand delivered, we scanned it there doesn’t seem to be anything suspicious, but the courier said it must get to you urgently so I thought I’d hand deliver it, and to be honest I wanted to check in on you.”

“I’m, doing better thanks Kay” Rose said the smile not reaching her eyes.

“No problems, try to get some rest Rose, goodnight”.

The package is quite large and heavy, what could it be? Rose never gets any packages hand delivered, and if she did, they are usually just mechanical parts. She makes quick work of the wrapping. Rose audibly gasps at the sight of the GreatCoat. _His_ GreatCoat. Attached was a small card:

_He would have wanted you to have this - D.M_

Dopheld Mitaka. Oh that wonderful boy, ever so loyal. Rose spoke to him on occasion, the only other officer who knew of their relationship. A relationship that was never defined, and something they both did not expect. Two lonely souls, so opposite, forced to work together and bonding over their love for engineering. The bond growing stronger with every interaction, until it became all consuming. They fell in love over encrypted channels, Rose didn’t even get a chance to touch him. She starts to break down, and clings onto the GreatCoat pulling it into her body and collapsing on the bed. She breathes in the coat’s scent, and crying herself to sleep.

—————

He sees her, lying in bed wrapped in his coat. She looks sad, even in her sleep. He can’t quite believe he’s seeing her in the flesh, their first encounter now a distant memory. He survived the blaster shot, Mitaka helping him escape. He had to lay low and recover before making contact with the resistance, Kaydel the only person who would listen to his pleas, as soon as it was cleared, he set his co-ordinates to find her.

He doesn’t hesitate and climbs into bed, his body perfectly moulded to hers, he wraps an arm around her waist, trying not to wake her. He inhales her hair, it smells of standard soap with a tinge of grease, it’s the most intoxicating scent he’s ever smelt. Tears come streaming from his eyes. Armitage is finally home.

Rose must be dreaming, she can feel Armitage wrapped around her, it feels so real, she doesn’t want to wake up. She stirs feeing a breathe on the back of her neck. Rose sees a pale slim arm wrapped around her, she is frozen, surely it’s a dream she thinks, but then she hears him “I came for you my darling, as I said I would”.


End file.
